vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
The Vortex of Crap fictional universe is home to many interesting and hilarious locations. These are them, innit. * VoC Headquarters Vortex of Crap HQ is a massive industrial warehouse which exists inside of a parallel universe invented by Genius Incredible. The universe is housed entirely within the tank of a toilet which magically appears in various places with funny names (IE. Intercourse, Pennsylvania. Fucking, Austria. etc.). The HQ usually acts as a meeting place, but some artists (Cii, Fantastic Good, Sergeant Sad) are permanent residents. * Inaccessible Island Inaccessible Island is an inaccessible island off the coast of California. It is the home base of Zorro, the greatest enemy of Vortex of Crap, and is also rumored to be the location of the legendary Platinum Arse. However it is impossible to confirm this, since nobody can get to it, because it's inaccessible, stupid. * Chalkzone ChalkZone is a realm where everything and everyone that has ever been drawn in chalk and erased takes form as living or is tangible. It is only accessible through the use of "White Lightning" chalk. Currently the only VoC member who has access to Chalkzone is YUNG MINCINNO, who mainly uses it to get sucked off in. * Absolute Trash Island A tropical island in the south pacific that, at one point, was the home to Brian Vagina and IRL GIrlfriend, and the HQ to Absolute Trash Media. Vagina was forced to sell the island and shut down Absolute Trash Media when the deletion of Vortex Of Crap bankrupt him. * Brian Vagina's Parent's Living Room The current residence of Brian Vagina and IRL Girlfriend. It has a TV, an uncomfortable couch and two chairs from the Goodwill in it. * Azjukistan The glorious nation of Azjukistan was a middle-eastern country under the rule of a tyrannical king. In early 2016 the evil king forced all of it's citizens to create an album celebrating the country's excellence and totally-not-craptitude. The album was released on Vortex of Crap to much fanfare, and it brought Azjukistan to the attention of the world. Sadly this proved to be the country's downfall, as it was nuked by Zorro shortly before he deleted Vortex of Crap. There were no survivors. * Lamar's Dorm Room The residence of the Lamar while he's at school learning how to assemble bombs and other things arabs do. It is a very small room, only big enough for one Lamar and one desk. * Niger the Republic of Niger, is a landlocked country in Western Africa, named after the Niger River. Niger is bordered by Libya to the northeast, Chad to the east, Nigeria and Benin to the south, Burkina Faso and Mali to the west, and Algeria to the northwest. Niger covers a land area of almost 1,270,000 km2, making it the largest country in West Africa, with over 80 percent of its land area covered by the Sahara Desert. The country's predominantly Islamic population of about 19 million4 is mostly clustered in the far south and west of the country. The capital city is Niamey, located in the far-southwest corner of Niger. * Planet Impotence Planet Impotence is the home planet of stock businessmen and their owners. The only remarkable thing to ever come out of such an impotent, boring and dull planet is the defect businessman Fantastic Good, who was exiled by the Lords of Impotence for being useful. * Mediocre Mediocre, Planet Impotence, is the home town of Fantastic Good, where he was created and later deemed too useful to remain on the planet. * The Screaming Islands Of Rape The Screaming Islands of Rape are home to some of the most vile creatures imaginable, but none more vile than the mysterious and untamed Gaytatos, the legendary guardians of The Git Diaries. * Church of Bread The Holy and Risen Church of Bread is the meeting place of the Cult of Bread, led by Chuckleberry Flatulant Dickmuncher. There, they discuss the teachings and scriptures within the Holy Breadble, a fictional novel published by Virgin Media. * Giant Box of Kleenex Tissues The giant box of Kleenex tissues located in Kent, Brockman, is where Michael Dicksense grew up, leading a secluded life before he escaped. His parents are still assumed to be living inside it. * 9|11 (not to be confused with 9/11, a performance art piece by Brian Vagina) 9|11 is the apartment number of Yellow Moon, a one room dwelling he is forced to live in after The Abortion Collective went bankrupt. * The Home Of Where Most Feel Pain This land is the home of where most feel pain. Good luck on your journey as you must sacrifice me to succeed. * The National Wet Bitch Hospital This unfortunately named NHS-ran hospital is where Man Who Has Hurt Knee Esquire resides in permanent pain from his knee injury. Because it is ran by the NHS, nothing ever gets fucking done in this shithole and thus he is slated to remain here for his natural FUCKING LIFE. * Italy Italy is the home country of Hte Poop Group, the largest Italian family in existence. Italy recently has been taken over by the family, because italy is ran by an actual, literal retard. * Turriff Worst place in Scotland and has no internet. * Virgin Media Headquarters The headquarters of evil multi-branded company Virgin Media are located underneath the house of reggie fils-aime, the president of Nintendo of America. It is comprised solely of hallways lined with pictures of Quail eggs with one single room where the president of Virgin Media sits, who is currently Rolf Harris. * Hell Hell is the place of residence of Satan, Callum Mingeman's ghost producer. The reason why Tom Waits sang "hell is full or some shit haha" in that one track from the Bone Machine album is because Satan has a hoarding problem, therefore Hell is basically a fucking infinite junkyard.